A Place For Everything
by Pessimistic Guardian Angel
Summary: When a demigod dies in Percy's care, the dead demigod's best friend does his best to make Percy's life hell. Rumours, stories, anything and everything. And just when the whole camp turns on him, Annabeth cheats on him. Thinking he doesn't deserve to be at Camp within its protection, he does his best to put himself in danger, living on the streets. And that was how Chaos found him.


"_Man–A creature made at the end of the week's work when God was tired."_

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

My life started going downhill when I was sent on a quest to bring two half-bloods to Camp. It was supposed to be easy, a quest that I got because there was nothing to do, and all of the satyrs were busy helping to get the wild back on track. Of course, the fact that I tended to cause trouble when I was extremely bored helped Chiron pick me for the quest.

It was custom for the demigod tackling the quest to bring two others, but everyone seemed busy, and since it was _supposed _to be an easy quest, Chiron let me go alone. Key word of the sentence being, as you probably noticed, _supposed._

I had gone to the school where the two demigod boys were attending, and whisked them out of there as soon as their school year ended. I told them the usual, "Oh, you know Ancient Greek Mythology? Yeah, well, it turns out they're true. I know, impossible, but what would the world be without its surprises?" and led them out of there.

I could practically _smell_ their parents. Both were my age, and one was an Aphrodite kid, the other an Apollo dude. They were best friends, and had been sticking together like glue. We had just been crossing a small lake, when a huge sea monster that I had studied at Camp—thanks, Annabeth—had loomed over us, casting ominous shadows over our mode of transportation, and our faces. I had recognised it immediately as a Ketea, the one that was ironically slain by Perseus. Ironic, because I knew that I was going to send it to Tartarus again.

But by the time I had uncapped Riptide, the Ketea had gotten the Apollo dude—Ravi Samson—punctured in its teeth. The Aphrodite boy—Adonis Doreen—had roared, and I remember he moved forward. I knew I had stopped him, and made the monster crouch down by force, using a tidal wave I had put together. I had sliced the monster into bite-sized monster chips, and then I had reached through the now-turned dusty remains of the Ketea in search of Ravi. But all I had found was a bloody corpse, to our—Adonis's and my—dismay.

Adonis had wept, and I tried to comfort him, only to have my arm slapped away savagely.

"You'll pay for his death, you bastard. I'll make your life hell!" he had snarled in my face.

Startled, I stuttered," W-what did I do? Look, Adonis, I tried to save him—"

"You stopped me!"

"If I hadn't, you would have been slaughtered."

"If it means that Ravi isn't here with me, I don't want to live!"

"Come on Adonis; let's get you to Camp, first."

"I don't want to go to your stupid Camp!"

"You'll be safe there, and…" so after a few minutes of consoling and reassuring, I had convinced Adonis to come to Camp. How could I have known that by accepting the quest, I had just made myself an unexpected enemy?

Adonis Doreen was accepted into Camp without a hitch. I was glad that he liked it there, even though he sent me death glares, and made my life as horrid as he could, just like he promised me.

But after around a week, I heard rumours going around: That I had gotten poor Ravi Samson dead on purpose—I know, it was an awful idea, and I sure as Hades know that I didn't get him killed on purpose, and that I was the son of the sea god, so I should have been able to stop the sea monster, which was true. But the thing is, I _did_ kill the sea monster.

At first, no one believed the rumours that the Aphrodite cabin was sprouting. But that all ended when they got the Apollo cabin on their side. By the end of the week, those two cabins had gotten most of the other cabins on their side, the exception being the Athena cabin, and surprisingly, the Ares cabin.

But they couldn't stay like that forever; in two weeks' time, all of Camp avoided me, stopped talking to me, and made me feel like an outcast. Soon enough, I felt like I didn't deserve to be at camp; that I didn't deserve the protection; that I needed to die to make up for the one death that I wasn't even responsible for. Illogical, yes, but the hate being radiated from all the other campers was working wonders in making me feel terrible.

My stay in Camp was ended the day that I saw Annabeth snogging an Aphrodite boy wetly at the beach, as if mocking me by cheating near my dad's domain. She saw me looking, and broke the kiss.

"Percy, I was about to tell you… I don't think I love you anymore."

"No, _really_? I never would have noticed. Did you ever really love me?" I said, my sarcasm tainted by hurt.

"No, not after what you've done to Ravi."

"You actually _believe_ that crap?"

"Look, Percy—"

"Never mind, Annabeth. I guess… We're over?"

"Percy, listen to me—"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed off, out of the beach, away from the cabins, and out of Camp boundaries. I didn't even bother to bring any food; I was going out to die. I threw away Riptide with a word of farewell and told it not to come back. It made a noise of protest—I don't even know how—but didn't return to my pocket after I threw it back.

And soon enough, I found myself living in the streets, avoiding monsters like the plague, and learning how to fight without a weapon the hard way. I was homeless. I didn't—couldn't—go to my mom's house; I didn't deserve her. I did all I could do to put myself in the way of danger, to try and endanger my life without ending it myself.

But a few months later, I met Chaos.

* * *

**A/N Oh yeah! Uh, this was supposed to be a prologue, but it kind of... ended up too long, do you see what I mean? The text itself is... 1, 031, aka. the start of the third page, you know? I usually think of fanfiction prologues as around one hundred words, not _three pages._**

**Disclaimer: **

**I'm listening to parodies on YouTube. Do you think that Rick Riordan, a man, which I'm not... (I'm a girl) would spend his summer surfing YouTube and uploading long prologues/short first chapters on FanFiction when he should _fricking be working on The Mark of Athena cause if he doesn't angry fankids will have his head?_ A word for you, Mr. Riordan: I will be one of the fankids... heh.**


End file.
